


Karma

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Tell me a story... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being awesome, M/M, Tsuki having crazy crush, a lil bit of angst, a lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is more perceptive than people give him credit for. Tsukishima learns that the hard way. </p><p>Update: Now edited version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> It was a request from anon on tumblr. Hope you like.
> 
> P.S. Friend from tumblr had edited the story a bit for me. Than you a bunch Mochi!

Before the training camp started, Takeda used to give them long speeches about ‘ _experiences_ ’ and  _‘new lessons’_. It was an old song that everyone came to know but no one said anything against it. Not even Tsukishima.

However, the ‘ _different experiences_ ’ lesson reared its head faster than Tsukishima anticipated.

 When he first met Bokuto-san, Tsukishima was sure Takeda was talking about volleyball experience and all the things he can learn from him. But as the time went by, the Fukurodani captain stroke a different tune with him. 

Yes, Bokuto was loud, overly eager and  _‘I’d bounce off the walls given the chance’_ , the type of personality that Tsukishima detested, but somehow, in some way, he always made Tsukishima pause what he was doing to pay attention to him. Especially after his little speech about getting “that” moment that will make him love volleyball. Tsukishima’s not sure if something like that will ever happen to him, but his innate curiosity made him stick around.

Long practices and even longer evenings he spent on blocking, his hands going numb from the impact of every ridiculous spike, Tsukishima somehow managed to persuade himself to stop half-assing the practice. However his eyes followed Bokuto more than he dared to admit it to himself. The way Bokuto talked and carried himself, his rivalry with Kuroo and the respect for Akaashi, everything seemed to lead Tsukishima to get soaked in that aura… and wanting to revel in his closeness, just like everybody else.

It was somewhere in the middle of the week that Tsukishima got an epiphany- so strong that it made him freeze, feet glued onto the searing concrete below him, as if his shoes just melted into the ground.

That wasn’t just any kind of curiosity. It was a curiosity that Tsukishima dreaded the most for one simple reason: he didn’t know how to deal with it. It’s one thing to have a crush on a guy, but it is completely different when that crush is on someone who is two years older than him, from a different school and a different city.

Yet, here he was, on a hot summer day, in the middle of the volleyball practice, sweating like a pig and crushing on a captain from a different school. 

A useless crush… that’s what it was. There was nothing he could do about it.

But Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself from sneaking those glances when he thought no one was looking. The curve of Bokuto’s neck, the strong lines slipping into shoulders, the sweaty shirt sticking onto his body and biceps. Not to mention the sharp jaw line, thin lips always spread in a shining smile, eyes wide and focused on the task at hand.

He wanted to deny it all and convince himself that the thoughts he was having were ridiculous. He appeased himself with those lies during the day. However, when evening rolled in and individual practice at the 3rd gym started, Tsukishima couldn’t ignore it anymore.

It became increasingly difficult to focus. Tsukishima’s body seemed to tune itself with Bokuto’s voice and whenever he heard him (he didn’t even have to see him), his stomach seemed to drop all the way to the floor. And it has happened so many times that Tsukishima’s mood went sour because it started to fucking hurt.

He tried his best to not draw attention to himself, to not make his crush painfully obvious to the others. The gym 3 was not packed in the evening and there weren’t other people he could use as a ‘shield’. Tsukishima had made a firm decision to never speak up in a way that could reveal his feelings, no matter how much he wanted to indulge Bokuto’s wishes and just agree with everything he asked (later he’d get angry at himself about such thoughts _\- of course_  he can’t agree with **everything**  Bokuto wants, he’d die).

Tsukishima was sure he would get away with it. There were only two days left before they went back to Miyagi. Once hewas forced to be away from Bokuto, he was sure that his crush would subside.

It was a perfect plan- Tsukishima mused while laying on his back on the cool grass, on that small hill, just after he had taken a shower. It was stuffy in their room so he decided to sneak out to cool off. The night sky was clear and it was really bright and a cool breeze was sweeping across the grounds. If it weren’t from the noise coming from inside the building (Nishinoya and Tanaka), he’d most likely doze off.

“Hey, hey, Glasses-kun!What are you doing there?”

Tsukishima flinched- this was not good.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over- yep, that’s Bokuto, alright. Tsukishima was sure he saw him few minutes ago on the second floor, ready to go to bed. Whatwas he doing here?

“It’s stuffy and loud inside,” Tsukishima answered. And prayed to every deity he could think of to send Bokuto away.

“Haha, yeah, it’s noisy. I think your teammates got in trouble again,” Bokuto said, sounding very amused. He plopped down next to Tsukishima and stretched his legs out. “Phew, it’s been a while since my legs felt numb and ticklish from practice,” he mused aloud. But Tsukishima didn’t pay much attention to it- their proximity was killing him.

‘ _This must be karma- for every shitty thing I said during my life_ ’. Tsukishima’s head had a mantra going in circles, making him unable to give a proper response.

“You’re unusually quiet Tsukki, even during practice.”

 _Crap_.

“Did something happen?” 

 _You happened!_ , was what Tsukishima almost blurted out.

“Nothing,” he said, wrapping his hands around his knees and determinedly stared at the wall of the building. Bokuto seemed to follow his stare for a moment; he even squinted at the spot Tsukishima was looking at. But when he didn’t spot anything, he gave up. It was probably something only Tsukki could see.

“Hmmm…” Bokuto hummed, dropping down on his back and staring at the sky, just like Tsukishima did earlier.

“You know,” he started and Tsukishima’s heart thudded so hard that it was painful- he had a bad feeling about this, “it’s an interesting thing. This crush of yours.”

… Well…Fuck.

He didn’t even beat around the bush. How did he figure it out?! Did someone tell him? Was Bokuto this perceptive before?

Karma.  ** _This is his fucking karma._**

Tsukishima thought that Bokuto had his mind only filled with volleyball. What he didn’t take in the account was that he was actually two years older than him. Tsukishima could feel grains of anger growing inside of him due to his own stupidity.

Bokuto sat up when he didn’t get a response from Tsukishima.

“Hmmmm? What? You thought I wouldn’t notice?” He grinned when he saw the blond’s ears turning red. Tsukishima was still refusing to  _look_  at him.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I won’t notice. And I find it amusing that now, after all of that, you won’t look at me when I’m talking to you.”

‘All of that’… just how long has Bokuto been aware of his stupid crush?

“It’s pointless,” Tsukishima said, and it made Bokuto frown. 

“Pointless?”

“This crush is pointless. It’s, as you said, amusing, but nothing else. There won’t be any trace of it when I go back to Miyagi.” 

Bokuto leaned his head on the palm of his hand, which was supported by his knee. He had no expression on his face, from what Tsukishima’s eyes could catch, and it actually felt really scary.

“Do you really believe that?” he asked. The question made Tsukishima pause and turn to look properly at him, for the first time tonight. Bokuto’s eyes were wide and there seemed to have some quiet anger that would bloom there at any moment.

“Because, you see, I am not fine with that,” he said in a low voice, and Tsukishima could feel chills crawling down his spine and his stomach dropping all the way to the floor (for n-th time) through the floor.

In one split of a moment, the sky turned upside down, and Tsukishima was with his back on the grass again, but now Bokuto was hovering several inches away from his face. The sun has had nothing to do with the heat that’s settled on Tsukishima’s cheeks.

“Interesting how you think only about yourself, Glasses-kun. Have you ever thought about the possibility that your feelings are reciprocated? Because, if you weren’t aware, there is a thing called ’confession’ for a reason- that is to check if the person shares the feelings you have.”

Tsukishima couldn’t hold that burning, intense gaze for too long. He could feel himself glancing away from time to time, trying to calm down his breathing and get his fucking brain to work.

“You thought it would come nothing of it because I wouldn’t return your feelings?”

‘ _Shit_ , stop  _reading_  me Bokuto, this is  **not**  what’s supposed to happen.’ Tsukishima somehow managed to twist his lips into a scowl, “What? Are you trying to say you’d return my feelings after I confess, hm?”

“I might, who knows,” Bokuto sat and stood up. “I guess  _you’ll_  never know.” After that, he slipped down the hill and disappeared inside the building.

For the first time in his life, Tsukishima felt like he majorly screwed up. For the first time, Tsukishima could feel those itchy drops of salty water slip down his cheeks.

*

The practice next day wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Only people that really knew Bokuto and Tsukishima could notice the slight changes in their behaviors- Bokuto’s spikes were merciless, anger driven, while Tsukishima’s blocks were even more lackluster than before, but only against Fukurodani.

Tsukishima didn’t know what to do- he knew he angered Bokuto last night, but he didn’t think it would go to this extent. Was the confession from a first year that important to him? The next time they would probably see each other would be at a volleyball match. What Tsukishima said was totally logical- why would you try doing something that would end before it started)?

He spent the whole day thinking about it. He barely heard Yamaguchi talk next to him, Hinata’s and Kageyama’s brawls didn’t bother him, and Daichi’s reprimands seemed like a background noise in his head.

The answer slowly formed in Tsukishima’s head as he watched Bokuto’s game against Nekoma- the enthusiasm, the confidence, the drive…Would Bokuto treat a relationship like that? Would he be happy about it? Is he completely sure that it would last? If he liked him, would he bother talking to him about it?

Yes.

The questions appeared and Tsukishima’s brain easily answered them and he was getting sick of it. Nauseous and dizzy, sad and angry- he probably gambled away his chance to be with Bokuto. Sure, there was a chance of him rejecting Tsukishima’s confession but, what he could’ve gotten in return was… It was…

Tsukishima excused himself for the rest of the day, which wasn’t much- he left only two hours before practice officially ended and individual practice started. He took a cold shower, cleared his head and arranged his thoughts. He didn’t know how deep in his crush he was, if his crush would last for a week, a month, a year or longer, but what he did know was that he would regret it if he didn’t confess to him.

He didn’t go to the 3rd gym practice that evening. Instead, he sat on the small hill yet again, waiting for everyone to finish with eating and showering. He planned to catch Bokuto before he went to his building to sleep.

It took a while but when Tsukishma spotted him, he found Bokuto standing on the door frame, looking around aimlessly. It seemed that Bokuto hasn’t seen him yet, which was good. There was only a second of hesitation (nerves!), and then he stood up and walked over to him. He could feel the tension rise in the air once Bokuto saw him. Tsukishima couldn’t tell whether that was good or bad, but he’s decided. There was no going back anymore.

“I like you,” Tsukishima said clearly and simply. It sounded pretty loud in his ears and nothing like what he had imagined before. Even Bokuto was taken aback for a moment, as if he didn’t know what Tsukishima was up to.

“I didn’t want to feel like this, at first, because it seemed like useless endeavor. It messed with my concentration and thinking process and I wanted to get rid of it as soon as I could. Because I never had to deal with something like this. Because I…” his voice got quieter, “…never had feelings like these towards anyone.” It was mostly girls that confessed to him not the other way around.

“So I just assumed it would be a bother to bring it up and mess up with all of our work.” He bit the inside of his cheek, fuck this is difficult to say. “…I was wrong.”

Bokuto’s face, which still had surprised lines on it, slipped into one of unhidden elation in what seemed like eternity to Tsukishima.

“And?”

“…And what?”

“What else?”

“…what else is there?” Tsukishima frowned suspiciously. Bokuto now looked WAY too happy for comfort.

“Well, something like ‘ _please, take good  care of me Bokuto-san’_  or  ‘ _please kiss me Bokuto-senpai I’ve been dying to do it’_. Stuff like that!” he explained excitedly.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and turned around, “I made a mistake confessing to you. Please excuse me Bokuto-san.”

“NOOOO! TSUKKI, WAIT!”

*

Bokuto chuckled softly.

“Bokuto-san, I’ll be late.”

“ Noo… Just a little more, please…” the older boy whined, his hands wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, face buried in his neck. Tsukishima was sure there was permanent red stain on his face by now. Why does Bokuto have to be so expressive and touchy!?

“Seriously, I think Daichi-san is looking for me,” Tsukishima said, finally managing to push Bokuto away and stopping him from giving him a hickey.

He pouted, “Fine. But! Make sure to text me! A lot! And I’ll visit, and then you’ll visit and we’ll go back and forth like that! There’s one cake shop in Tokyo I want to show you so you better come!”

“I will, I will,” Tsukishima mumbled against Bokuto’s lips, because he was stealing, yet another, goodbye kiss.

When Tsukishima entered the bus, he felt a weight settling in his stomach. Uncertainty. Cloudy future for his relationship with Bokuto.

His phone beeped.

 **B. K.** _“_ _Have a nice trip :D”_

But he was optimistic about it.


End file.
